


Strawberry Kiss

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a strawberry kiss, leaving Sam wanting for more. And soon Sam is in deep, his secret affair with Gabriel suddenly not so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For salt_burn_porn and tfw_ftw's prompt " _I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth._ " Thanks for encouragement to Sarah & Rosie <3

**Strawberry Kiss**

It all starts with a strawberry kiss. It's deep and warm and hot and Gabriel almost melts into Sam's arms, sighing his strawberry-scented breath into Sam's mouth. It's unexpected; Sam surprises himself most of all. He hates Gabriel. He hates how easy it is to like him, cruel and malicious little ass that he is. Somehow it doesn't seem to matter, not that Sam has much to say about it. Gabriel is his guilty pleasure, the one he keeps from Dean, from everybody. He doesn't have anything to say in the matter, not after the first time. Gabriel just shows up, takes what he wants, leaving nothing but the taste of strawberries and the feeling of emptiness and shame.

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "It does have fruit in it." He looks at Sam suspiciously, as if he can see right through him, or worse, smell Gabriel on him.

Sam rubs his chest, as if the touch might erase the soreness of his nipples, the tenderness along his ribs where Gabriel placed a long row of deliciously painful little bites, leaving a strawberry field of red marks. Sam reminds himself not to undress in front of Dean. In front of anyone, except for Gabriel. Although 'undressing' with Gabriel mostly consists of Gabriel ripping his clothes off of him, impatiently greedy and childishly wanting.

He shrugs. "I'm horny."

Dean splutters, a few drops of coffee end up on the diner table. He mops it up with a paper napkin.

"Hungry," Sam corrects, reining in Freud and his slips with an indifferent mask, as if it didn't matter what he'd just said. "I can have cake if I want to. And eat it."

"Sure you can." Dean frowns, studying Sam even more closely. "Anything you wanna share, Sammy?"

Sam thinks about it for a moment, before he realizes what he's doing. He tries to imagine sharing Gabriel with Dean and jealousy almost overwhelms him, against all common sense. And probably any other form of sense as well. "Er, no." He can feel his cheeks heat, revealing that there indeed is something to share. "No," Sam repeats, attacking the strawberries angrily.

Dean gets the hint and doesn't ask.

Afterwards they go hunt a monster. Or a ghost. Add salt, rinse and repeat. Sam doesn't care although he does, it's just that he's a bit preoccupied, thinking of... something else.

 

His phone buzzes its silent message, hidden away in his pocket. Dean is busy driving, singing along to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Sam casually looks at the text. A question mark is all it says. He types a brief reply. As he presses send, his dick hardens. "I'm tired. Next motel?"

Dean sends him a look. He turns down the music, leaving only the _omph, omph_ of the deep bass to be heard. "Really, Sam?"

"Please?"

"Sure you're okay? You've been acting strangely since... for weeks. You promised me not to lie to me. It was enough with the bleeding and shit."

"I'm not. I swear. I'm fine, no bleeding. I'm good." Far too much information. And he needs to tell Dean at some point. Just not now, not yet. He does want to have his cake and eat it, too. Just a little longer.

Dean accepts it, or pretends that he does. Sam knows he hasn't heard the last of it yet. Dean turns up the music again, speeding up, the Impala growling as she eagerly reacts, gulping up more gas and more road. Sam leans back in the seat, leaning his head against the cool window. He licks his lips, the vague taste of the cheese cake still lingering. He's so screwed. So, so screwed. He knew it the moment the damned Trickster-god-archangel showed up, pretending that nothing had happened since the apocalypse, no explanations given. Sam closes his eyes and all he can see is the horrible guy who's going to ruin his life.

Yeah, because it was so fucking great to begin with. Now it's worse.

It all started with a strawberry kiss, and Sam can't get enough. He can't get enough of Gabriel and the sweet taste of sin and

 

"Sammy? Wake up." Dean eases the Impala into a narrow parking lot. "Gonna get us a room, grab the bags."

Dean elbows Sam in the side, making him groan. His skin is littered with love bites and in a few minutes he's getting more. "Yeah, easy there."

"Ooh, itty bitty Sammy is hurt."

"Piss off, Dean." Sam snorts and opens the door, stepping outside. Dean walks in the direction of the reception. Sam slings his own bag over his shoulder, Dean's in one hand. It takes only a minute before Dean is back.

"No twins or doubles." Dean looks displeased. He holds out a key card for Sam to take. "Singles for both of us. Again. Strange. We don't seem to be able to hit a place with anything but."

Sam laughs. It sounds forced, and it makes Dean look at him weird. Gabriel has been at it again, playing with reality. "Yeah, coincidence, probably. I don't think there's any monsters or a curse connected to it. But I can do some research. Maybe it's a curse."

Dean shakes his head. "I doubt it. Wanna grab something to eat? I think I saw a diner across the street."

"Nah, I'm... I want a shower and some sleep." Sam holds out Dean's duffel. "You're--"

"I'll call Cas."

"Ah." A month ago, Sam would have felt left out and jealous. "I'll get breakfast."

"Great. Not too early." Dean saunters off, the between-hunts laziness clear in the way he walks. Turning around, Sam takes a deep breath and walks towards the motel room that Dean has booked for him, courtesy of Gabriel's reality.

 

He barely makes it inside before Gabriel has ripped his bag from him and pushed him up against the door, the handle digging into his back cruelly. Gabriel's strength makes the door creak dangerously as he slams Sam into it, his thigh pressing between Sam's legs, pushing them apart far enough for Gabriel to place a firm hand around his balls.

"You _have_ missed me." Gabriel smirks. "Didn't think you wouldn't, though, the way you cried for more last time. You are really remarkably loud when you get it hard up the ass."

"At least I'm not obnoxious and crude," Sam gasps, thrusting forward into Gabriel's hand. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me!"

"Oh, I don't know, Sammy... " Gabriel looks up at him, one eyebrow cocked. Mischief would die of shame, faced with the way Gabriel looks, failing spectacularly in the company of the Trickster. "Perhaps we should just hold hands? You know... Like your bro and mine."

"Wha-" Sam hadn't seen that one coming. "Cas?"

"On the other hand," Gabriel says, ignoring the question, his fingers playing with the buttons in Sam's white shirt, "it'd be boring. Unless you wanna play games. You could play the virgin and I could ravish-"

"Shut up, Gabriel." Sam is getting impatient. He knows Gabriel is playing with him. A tiny, tiny tiger with a large mouse. God, he wants Gabriel so badly.

"It's rude to interrupt," Gabriel says, his finger hovering in the v of Sam's shirt. Almost casually Gabriel yanks it open, the sound of cotton and buttons separating loud enough to make Sam gasp in surprise. "You- that's the fifth-"

"Sam." Gabriel splays his hand over Sam's stomach, hard enough to keep him pinned against the wall. The hand is strong and good, so strong. Gabriel's eyes narrow as he looks at Sam's chest. "You belong to me," he says, trailing his fingers along the row of bites. It slides along Sam's ribcage, up, towards his heart. Gabriel rests his hand there, his warmth against Sam's rapidly beating heart. "I've always been soft for you. The things I'd do for you... Oh, kiddo... "

Sam's breathing feels erratic, he can't even say what it is that makes him want Gabriel so much. He _is_ a tiger, all pretty and golden and cuddly-looking. But the claws, the danger, the monster... Sam knows how dangerous Gabriel is and it doesn't matter, not when he feels like this, caught up in Gabriel's rough sweetness. Sam bites his lip, moaning as Gabriel's arm slides around his back. He likes to hear Gabriel say those things; he likes to feel wanted and not like the odd one out. Gabriel _never_ makes him feel that way.

Gabriel's erection is anything but soft and neither is the two fingers that dig into his flesh, probably leaving more marks to announce that Sam Winchester is taken. Gabriel's smile widens. "So what about a bit of payback?" He licks his lip suggestively, tilting his face upwards.

It isn't as if Sam has any say in it, and no way he'd say anything but 'yes', or possibly moan it — loudly, when Gabriel crushes his mouth against his, eradicating any resistance with a deep kiss. He licks deep into Sam's mouth, moaning his sweet breath blending with Sam's. Gabriel groans, content, and leans into Sam, fingers curling around Sam's hip, pressing him against the wall almost violently hard. Sam gets the message, as much as his lust-muddled brain is able to get. He belongs to Gabriel.

"You taste of sugar and strawberries," Gabriel whispers, his lips not leaving Sam's. "Didn't know you liked them." The words are small streams of damp breath, similarly sweet. "You're perfect."

Sam hears the sound of a zipper. He doesn't have to look. He just wants. "I've heard that salt and sweet go well together," he says, sinking down in front of Gabriel. He looks up, eyes heavy lidded, weighed down by lust. Sam licks his lips in the same suggestive manner as Gabriel, opening his mouth, leaving it to Gabriel what to do.

"Hell, yes," Gabriel moans and pushes in, the cream-soft skin rubbing over Sam's lips. The taste is slightly salty and it goes well enough with the strawberries. Sam takes Gabriel in as deeply as he can, licking along the shaft as Gabriel moves, a long slide in, waiting for Sam to suck and lick before air becomes sparse and Gabriel pulls back, far enough to allow Sam to breathe.

His mouth is filled with the scent and smell of Gabriel, and it doesn't matter what he tastes like because it's pure bliss, sucking him down, all his senses filled with cock and salt and Gabriel. Sam scoops up the river of saliva that he can't hold in, his fingers wet with it. He slides his hand between Gabriel's legs, pushing down his pants, gasping at the sensation of the underwear that's not there.

"Do it," Gabriel demands between moans. "Put it in me, Sam." He chokes on a groan, fisting his hand in Sam's hair. Iron-grip-hard, Gabriel slides in to the hilt, leaving it to Sam to take his revenge.

He finds Gabriel's small pucker, rubbing his own spit over it, feeling it twitch under his fingertips.

Gabriel makes an intelligible sound, his cock twitching, too, as if he's holding his orgasm back. "Wanna fuck you, Sammy. Wanna fuck into you until you can't stop yourself from coming and crying," Gabriel moans as Sam slides two fingers in, no resistance at all. "Fuck, I missed you," he breathes, taking Sam's mouth, stabbing into it over and over.

Sam wants to reply, but gagged with Gabriel's cock, he can't. He is choking, his knees are rug-burned already. He is sore; his body screaming for release. Sam wants to beg Gabriel for it, and he can't. All he can do is to curl his fingers inside Gabriel, making him want it as badly as he does. He wants to make Gabriel lose it the way he's lost it, making him _want_ as badly as Sam himself does.

It takes ten seconds.

"Sam!" Gabriel chokes on the name as Sam is choking on cock and need. "Enough!" In a second he pulls back, a brutal grip on Sam's hair, an arm around his waist. Before he can react, Sam is thrown on the bed, half naked and fully hard. "Off," Gabriel demands, hurrying to remove what's left of his own clothes. "Or you'll have nothing but rags to wear when I'm done undressing you."

Deciding to save at least his jeans and his underwear, Sam shimmies out of them, throwing them on the floor, his eyes set on Gabriel. Gabriel climbs into bed, hovering over sam, his eyes wild.

"Spread," he orders, pushing Sam's knees apart. "Let me see you."

"Bossy," Sam manages, doing what he's told. He stopped being self-conscious weeks ago; Gabriel likes him on display, as if his possessive streak gets a kick from it, seeing what is his. He reaches down, spreading himself for Gabriel. Sam, on the other hand, likes how his willingness to let Gabriel have his way renders the archangel's usual cheekiness useless. The only way to make Gabriel shut up, short of kissing him.

Gabriel reaches for his discarded pants, grabbing a bottle of lube. Sam laughs as Gabriel opens it, leaving the air strawberry-scented and sweet. Sam's Pavlovian reaction to the smell is embarrassing already, and Gabriel just knows how to make it worse. His cock bobs; he's so aroused that all he can think of is to make Gabriel hurry and _take_! Slick fingers press into him as Gabriel moves over him, nibbling at his skin, more little bites, more kisses. Sam hisses an impatient growl. Too long. "I'm ready," he says, his breath broken up into little pants of arousal, pushing up against Gabriel's mouth, his fingers. "C'mon!"

As Gabriel looks up, Sam recognizes the raw need in his eyes, the same need he feels, desperate, raw, passionately wanting. His demand is clear although his voice is soft with the emotions that have grown since Gabriel first came to him like this, strawberry-scented and needy and entirely, utterly hot.

Then there is no hesitation. Gabriel slams in, no finesse, nothing but want. Sam does cry out, how can he not when it hurts so good? With an arm under Sam's back, Gabriel pulls him close, immediately fucking him with deep, sure thrusts, spiralling Sam towards his orgasm with the power of a thousand suns. Gabriel closes his eyes, his lips kiss-bitten and red. Sam pulls him down, he wants to come with the taste of Gabriel, salt and sweet and delicious. Making Sam hungry for more.

He gets it. Gabriel pauses, frozen in the moment before his release takes over, and whispers the words that prove what they have both known for weeks.

"Me too," Sam sighs, tightening around Gabriel as he fucks into Sam hard and comes. Gabriel's warm hand closes around Sam, pulling his orgasm from him together with yet another reassurance. "Love you," Sam moans, the words too loud and too real. It's real. He sobs out his orgasm in Gabriel's arms, giving in to the inevitable.

"'s all right," Gabriel says quietly, turning them on their side as he slips out. "My Sammy."

Yeah, he's Gabriel's. Until Dean discovers what's going on and kills them both in a fit of rage.

Gabriel kisses away Sam's worries. They indulge for a while in more kisses, soft and hard and deep and shallow, all of them good. Sam is relaxed, slipping into the darkness of sleep, resting peacefully for the first time in days, his head on Gabriel's chest.

 

In the room next door, Dean is awake. He turns in bed, feeling rested for the first time in... years. He turns, his cheek damp on one side. He's been drooling in his sleep. He wipes it off.

"Sorry, man," he whispers, not sure whether Cas is resting or really asleep. "Just slept so good."

"Yes," Cas says solemnly. "It is my understanding that humans do after having intercourse."

Dean laughs. "It shuts Sam up. Maybe we should tell him that we know? I mean... soundproofing isn't Gabriel's strong side."

"No." Cas opens his eyes and snuggles up to Dean. "I am not trying to look better than my brother, but I do it better."

"You do," Dean says, pressing a kiss to Cas's lips. "They still haven't got a clue about you and me."


End file.
